


where soul meets body

by cheinsaw



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Lowercase, Soul Bond, Unconventional Format, abuse of semicolons. i am very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: A man and his dragon share a tender night.(all lowercase, dialogue tags in italics.)





	where soul meets body

**Author's Note:**

> GUDAGUDA 3 PLEASE COME TO ENG FGO SERVERS I NEED MY WELFARE MARRIED COUPLE SERVANT

no matter how much time passes, ryouma never stops longing for oryou. death separated them once—oryou is still healing from that, but he does his best to soothe her. no matter how many times they touch or kiss or sleep together (often as it is), ryouma's sure oryou feels the same. they've been starving for each other, and they are still trying to catch up.

well, seventy-eight years at the bottom of the ocean will do that to you, he thinks.

oryou is lying half naked in the bed they share, chest steadily rising and falling as she watches ryouma undress. when he crawls into bed with her, she peppers his face in kisses, curving her body against his. even after all this time they fit together, each the other's missing piece. sex comes easy; of course it does when there's so much desire hanging between them.

everything about oryou says she's dangerous but ryouma can't remember ever being frightened. sharp fangs, slit pupils, a serpent's teeth and claws. she is every inch a fighter, but she's never turned on ryouma.

(she intended to; he knows. in the beginning she wanted badly to kill him, tear his body limb from limb. but she hasn't, and he's certain she won't.)

 _oi, ryouma,_ she says softly, and one of her hands moves up. her fingers tangle in his hair and pull his head down close to her, pressing his face into her scarf.

 _are you teasing me, oryou-san?_ he asks, inhaling her scent from the silky fabric before he can raise his head to meet her eyes.

 _not yet,_ she says. _oryou-san will be on top next time._ she flashes him that wide-eyed wicked toothy grin he loves so much. _then oryou-san will play with ryouma._

any other man might take that as a threat, but ryouma chuckles and leans in for a kiss. _i see. do you want to switch right now?_

_this is good. _

_alright, i got it._

another kiss, then. oryou leans up into it and wraps her arms around ryouma, lightly dragging her nails across his bare back.

this is the rhythm: his cock buried in her, and his hand resting at the juncture where their bodies meet. he thumbs her clit in small rough circles; lovely oryou-san deserves orgasm after orgasm and she looks halfway there already.

she's mostly quiet, save for hitched breathing and the occasional whimper. ryouma knows, though—the way she looks at him, the way she clings to him. she may not be vocal, but she trembles and shakes, and all of her silently cries out yes, yes.

(once, he'd worried he was hurting her, or at the very least that she wasn't enjoying it. she shot that down pretty quick— _oryou-san is just quiet,_ she'd said. _oryou-san will tell you if she wants more or less._  and oh, she does, with a soft _no, not there,_ or _harder, ryouma._ )

she is expressive in other ways: running her too-long tongue across his teeth, locking her legs around his waist. her eyelashes flutter, her lips slightly part. ryouma knows this one: she's going to come. he rubs at her just a little faster. in reply her hips jerk up against him, her mouth opens into a silent o. oryou is so beautiful like this—so lovely, so sensual, only for him.

she lets him fuck into her even after she's finished. _oryou-san likes it,_ she'd said simply the first time he asked, lying there all happy and dazed and open and warm. his violent beast, so tender beneath him. _feels good when ryouma comes,_ she whispered, then raked her teeth across his earlobe. that'd done him in that time. now, he rolls his hips into her, the push and pull growing more erratic and frantic.

 _is inside alright, oryou-san?_ he asks.

 _yes,_ she breathes, and squeezes her thighs tight around him.

she curls up to ryouma when they're done, clinging to him from behind, burying her face in his back. her breath against his shoulder blade becomes steady and even, but he can sense that she's still awake.

 _oryou-san,_ he starts.

_what?_

ryouma knows that he doesn't need to say it. being one servant, they share a bond that runs deeper than anything he could've imagined as a human. oryou is a part of him, souls entwined, and he cannot bear the thought of leaving her again. oryou knows, and he doesn't need to say it. but he will, and he does.

 _i love you,_ he murmurs, placing his hand over one of hers.

_ah, oryou-san too._

_you love me?_

_yes. oryou-san will never stop loving ryouma._ she makes a satisfied little noise and shifts, interlocking their fingers.

ryouma smiles, warm and genuine. _i see. i'm glad, then._


End file.
